cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh McCloud
"People who underestimate their opponet because he's a newcomer, don't deserve to be a veteran." ''- Josh McCloud, 2012 '''Josh "Skillz" McCloud' (Born February 8th, 1983) is a professional wrestler currently signed to World Triumphant Wrestling, and Elite Dynasty Federation. McCloud has yet to debut in many of his currently signed leauges. Personal Life McCloud grew up on the sunny Beaches of Miami, Florida. Not only did he live on the beach, he also grew up living in the Heights; which taught him the style of fighting with street smarts. He has a history in the independent circuit, but most wrestlers have considered him green, due to his lack of knowledge in the art of wrestling. However, under the guided wings of James Blazer and Chris Corre, he"ll finally make his way to televised events with better experience. Certainly, he does NOT want to lose his chance at going big. So, that means he needs to work hard enough in order to reach those dreams. Current Vivianverse Leauges 'Elite Dynasty Federation 2012-Present' McCloud made his EDF debut on the live Christmas Special recorded late Christmas night. There was a tournament for the new EDF Midcard title. McCloud started off in the 1st round in a match against Andrew Hunter, in wihich we was able to go over. In the semi-finals, McCloud was up against his long time friend and trainer, Chris Corre, who has been in EDF for a while. McCloud was able to go over in the match. Some might say Corre jobbed to McCloud that night, McCloud simply responded to that with "It's nothing wwith his ability. He's just simply had a bad night. We all have a bad night." ''McCloud made it to the finals, in the match he faced well-known CAW, Michael Greengrich, in a steel cage match. After a hard-fought battle, Greengrinch was able to bust McCloud wide open and that was the end of the match in which Greengrinch went over. Current Non-Vivianverse Leagues 'World Triumphant Wrestling 2012-Present' McCloud signed a contract to be apart of WTW in September 2012. McCloud made his debut in WTW when he lost to Chris Corre in a webmatch. McCloud had faced and lost to Cody Rhodes on the first episode of WTW Beatdown in the pre-show. The match was meant to be aired, but never had the chance. On episode 3 of Beatdown, Josh was placed in a rematch against Rhodes after Rhodes claimed to be "robbed" of a victory the week eariler when he lost to James Blazer via roll-up. Rhodes also stated he's "Going to take all my anger on this jobber, new-comer, McCloud. After tonight, we'll see who has the real 'Skillz'". During the match Cody tried to hit McCloud with a steel chair and McCloud reversed the attacked into a roll-up and McCloud was able to go over with his first victory in WTW. At the cpv, Canadian Invasion, McCloud was scheduled to be in Blazer's corner for his 15-Minute Iron Man Match. However, due to some tweets McCloud sent out before the match, Cody had shown them to WTW Management, Cody then said that WTW Management had declared McCloud "Unstable" amd banned from ringside, and if he attacked Cody at all between then and their next match, both McCloud and Blazer would be suspended indefinitely from WTW. Special Apperances Nightmare Before Christmas Josh McCloud lost to Cody Rhodes in a tables match at Nightmare Before Christmas In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Cloud Nine''' (2012-Present) *'Heaven's Gate '(2012-Present) Signature Moves *'Pumphandle Drop' (2012-Present) *'Drive-By Kick '(2012-Present) : Allies: *'WTW' : James Blazer (2012-Present) : Chris Corre (2012-Present) : Rivals: *WTW: : Cody Rhodes (Side-Rivalry) (2012-Present) Entrance Themes: : "Ties That Bind" by Alter Bridge (2012) : "Young" by Hollywood Undead (2012-Present) : "Run" by Day of Fire (2012-Present) (EDF, BattleZone) : Category:Work In Progress Category:WTW Category:EDF Category:NO-CW Category:BattleZone